1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cable management device, and in particular to a cable management device having a plurality of juxtaposed compartments for receiving cables. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a cable management device having a plurality of juxtaposed compartments for receiving cables and an arm for releasably securing the cables within the compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to route multiple cables, such as through an office building, in order to provide required utilities and communications services such as electrical, telephone, and computer communication services. Often a large number of cables are required and are routed to various physical locations through the building to provide services to users. The cables are typically bundled together in order to be more manageable.
It is known in the art to secure the cables in a bundle utilizing a long, flexible plastic member which has an opening through the member at a first end. To secure the bundle, the member is placed around the cables. A second end of the member is inserted into and pulled through the opening at the first end. A plurality of ridges included on the member permanently hold the second end within the opening. Multiple members are utilized and spaced along the cables to secure the cables in bundles throughout a facility. When a user desires to reroute cables, the member must be cut. Once cut, the member may not be reused.
Cables frequently need to be rerouted or removed. Users often require additional or different services because of movement of a telephone or computer within an office. In addition, users may be physically relocated, or users added or removed, thus requiring a reconfiguration of the cables. When this occurs, cables may need to be added to a bundle or removed, thus requiring the removal of all members utilized to secure the cables in the bundle. Once the cables have been added or removed, new members must be secured around the cables to hold the cables in a bundle. This process is very time consuming.